¡Qué no!
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Era una lastima que el chico de ojos morados olvidara lo testarudo que era su esposo. [Yaoi] ¡Reigisa! *-* ¡Drabble! ¡Mpreg! /Posible falta de lógica :)/ (Basado en la imagen)


**¡Qué no!**

 **Disclaimer:** Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Leve Slash. Yaoi. Relación homosexual. Como quieran decirle (aunque más que nada es un jodido intento de Shonen-ai xD). Mpreg (Hombre embarazado). Posible falta de lógica e incoherencias. Yo ya avise~ **  
**

* * *

En la casa de los Ryugazaki-Hazuki se podía ver venir la tempestad desde el preciso momento en el que el peli-azul llegó del supermercado, con las bolsas de las compras en la mano y sólo había traído cosas que su pareja consideraba _amargas_.

—¡Qué no!—gritó otra vez un enfurruñado rubio de un notable vientre de unos siete meses de gestación.

Rei suspiró, sacando las verduras de las bolsas y dejándolas sobre la mesada para lavarlas más tarde.

—Es necesario que comas cosas balanceadas, sanas, para ti y para el bebé, Nagisa.—intentó converse nuevamente de forma inútil.

Era una lastima que el chico de ojos morados olvidara lo testarudo que era su esposo.

—¡Te he dicho qué no quiero, Rei!—replicó el más bajo.—¡Queremos helado sabor caramelo! ¡AHORA!—exigió Hazuki al hacer un adorable puchero.

El joven de las gafas sonrió levemente, internamente enternecido ante ese _"queremos"_ dicho por su lindo pingüinito* para luego acercársele con precaución, recordándose mentalmente que el singular carácter del blanquecino era más cambiante ahora con el embarazo y las hormonas. Bien, Nagisa podía ser todo lo cabeza dura que quisiera pero el lograría que su chico comiera debidamente más seguido de lo que actualmente lo hacía, -que vamos, cada cuatro días no era muy aceptable para el oji-morado-, como lo había logrado desde el primer mes.

—Nagi...—llamó suavemente el amante de las cosas hermosas.

El nombrado bufó, cruzándose de brazos y dándose media vuelta, dándole la espalda a su amante.

—¡Nagi nada! ¡Quiero mis dulces!—exclamó decidido.

Aprovechando la oportunidad el más alto de los dos acortó la distancia que había entre ellos, abrazando al rubio infantil por la espalda, acariciándole el abultado vientre con suavidad, escondiendo su rostro el la curva entre el cuello el hombro del menor, oliendo el dulce aroma ajeno. Por su parte el adorable chico no se alejó de su esposo, sonrojándose un poco mientras intentaba esconder una pequeña sonrisa, ¡Oh, no! Él no caería ante los encantos del contrario.

—Vamos Nagisa, aunque sea hazlo hasta que Yuuka nazca.—le susurró Rei suavemente.

El travieso chico se lo pensó unos momentos, acariciando su vientre con sutileza, pensando que allí, adentro suyo, está su pequeño niño que nacerá en unos meses. Suspira, resignado, bueno le hará caso al mayor, dejará sus preciados dulces y comerá más de esos aburridos vegetales que no son dulces pero sólo por su futuro bebito consentido, aunque no por eso hoy le dejará las cosas fáciles a _Rei-chan_.

—Bueno...—comenzó el lindo Nagisa y Rei sonrió, esperanzado.—¡Qué no! ¡Primero tráeme mi helado, Rei-chan! ¡O le diré a Mako-chan!—dijo acusadoramente, dejando medio sordo a Ryugazaki.

Y Rei Ryugazaki tendría que aprender de una vez que mayormente cuando Nagisa decía _que no_ y ese _no_ tenía que ver con sus amados dulces no había casi nada en el mundo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, a excepción de su amado _Yuuka-chan_ y el -cuando él quería, claro- temible Mako-chan.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Yo pasando por aquí y dejando esto xD ¡Mi primer Reigisa! Y fue a partir de la imagen, esto se me ocurrió en cuanto vi la imagen que puse de portada (que obvio no me pertenece)no se que dicen allí pero el intentar adivinarlo provoco la creación de este Drabble :3 fue divertido escribirlo -más aun en una hora y algo xD- ¡Espero les haya gustado! Y si no que no duelan los tomatazos ;w;**

 ***Le he puesto pingüinito por el simple hecho de que Nagisa hace que piense en uno y luego una que otra cosa sacada de uno de los capítulos de la segunda temporada (creo yo) donde aparece el tiburón, el delfín y la orca y creo que también el pingüino~ o.o**

 **¡Perdonen si me equivoque en algo y olvide corregirlo! Siempre olvido algo.**

 **Y bueno otra vez en la semana les deseo un feliz San Valentín -aunque prácticamente ya paso pero bah-**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san! ^^**


End file.
